The Way
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: Songfic based on Clay Aiken's 'The Way'...a song played at Lily and James' graduation dance...one-chapter one-shot songfic. my first attempt at a songfic so when reviewing please be gentle...LJ (obviously) please RR


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the HP characters, I only own the words of the characters._**

**A/N: This will make it 11 fanfix I have up. This is my first attempt at a songfic though....the song its based on is Clay Aiken's "The Way".**

* * *

It was the last day of school, and the last day forever for the seventh years, including Lily Evans and James Potter. They had hooked up at Christmas time, and now were never seen apart from each other. They were dancing at their graduation dance, the night before they left for their homes. 

_Something about the way you look tonight_

_Something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you_

James had never wanted anything more than this. He had loved Lily since he first laid eyes on her--in a different way then, mind you, but now it was serious. He truly was in love with her--and he knew nothing could change that.

_Something about the way your lips invite_

_Maybe its the way that I'm nervous when you're arond_

Lily had only began to feel this way this past year (their seventh year). She had known him from her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, but had loathed every inch of him until she got to know who he really was that year. He wasn't the arrogant prat he'd always been--he had changed. For the better. And inside she knew that she was the reason.

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why_

As Lily and James swayed with the music, the sparks became more passionate. When the newly reformed James had come back from summer vacation as Head Boy, Lily had thought the year would be hell, and James thought it would be heaven. They had met in heaven, clearly, as they continued to dance, holding on tightly to each other as if they were nervous.

_Its in the way that you move me_

_And the way that you tease me_

At that, memories flooded their mind--when she used to not give him a kiss goodnight after they'd just gotten together, how before they had gotten together her being in a room teased him, because he wanted her so much...

_The way that I want you tonight_

_Its in the way that you hold me_

James held onto Lily as if clinging on to her to save his life...and hers. He wanted her to be his forever, until he died, just like when he first saw her.

_And the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_You feel it in the way_

_Feel it in the way_

Oh, how they felt it. Like twins, they could always feel the other's presence. And most of the time they knew what the other was going to say.

_Something bout how you stay on my mind_

"You've always been on my mind," James whispered.

_Something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep_

...'As if saying your name would make you mine' thought James.

'Since you changed, I've always said your name,' thought Lily.

_Maybe its the look you get in your eyes_

_Baby its the way that it makes me feel to see you smile_

'Beautiful eyes of emeralds,' thought James.

'Smile worth galleons,' thought Lily.

_And the reasons they may change_

_But what I'm feeling it stays the same_

'And it always has been...' thought James, kissing Lily on the head.

_Its in the way that you move me_

_And the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

James had always wanted Lily but hadn't noticed it until third year...at which he decided the best way to make Lily like him would be showing off. Clearly, it hadn't worked...but the new him had.

_Its in the way that you hold me_

_And the way that you know me_

'Known each other forever.'

'Didn't know this side of him existed until September.'

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_You feel it in the way_

_Feel it in the way_

They'd always been right with each other, clear when they kissed...those fireworks? They went off like bombs...

_I can't put my fingers on_

_Just what it is that makes me love you you baby_

'Beauty, both inner and outer.'

_So don't ask me to describe_

_I get all choked up inside_

James remembered then--he always got choked up when he had tried to talk to her...that was, until he realized his true feelings (Sirius told him them though, he was oblivious to them) and since then he had known she was his soulmate. His fair share of girlfriends had never made him speechless.

_Just thinkin bout the way_

_Its in the way that you move me_

_And the way that you tease me_

Lily smiled, never wanting to let go of James.

_The way that I want you tonight_

_Its in the way that you hold me_

James knew he would never let her go...never.

_And the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

He [James] knew what he had to do...he had to propose.

_You feel it in the way_

_Feel it in the way_

As they pulled apart and into a quick kiss, they went off towards the punch bowl. James kept asking himself the vital question.

'When should I ask her?'

* * *

A/N: how was it? be serious (no, not Sirius, serious) about it...please review! I have another song that connects in mind, but I wanna know how this one came out first... 


End file.
